You Found Me
by 1treehillislove23
Summary: Brooke Davis was lonely. Lucas Scott was miserable. Peyton Sawyer was a dreamer. Haley James-Scott was reminiscent. Nathan Scott was tired. There's only one Tree Hill, and it's their home.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill. If I did, Brucas would be together.

* * *

**Summary:** It has been 4 years since Brooke Davis left Tree Hill, North Carolina. It has been 4 years since she left behind the one person she loved more than anyone in the world. It has been 4 years since Brooke Davis has talked to her friends. It has also been 4 years since Brooke Davis let anyone get close to her.

* * *

**Background Information:**

**-**It has been four years since graduation, so season 5 and 6 haven't happened

**-**Lucas and Peyton broke up two years after graduation, realizing that they had different dreams

**-**Brooke did not go into business with Victoria; instead she ran Clothes Over Bros by herself and is just as successful

**-**Nathan is fine; he never got thrown through a window and he is currently playing on the Charlotte Bobcats

**-**Brooke has not spoken to Peyton since Peyton and Lucas' breakup

**-**Haley has tried to contact Peyton and Brooke, but neither of them want to come back to Tree Hill

* * *

Brooke Davis walked out of the New York City office in which she just had a meeting for her very successful clothing line, Clothes-Over-Bros. She had been running it since senior year, but the company had really taken off the next year. She invested all of her time in the company and it had paid off. It was one of the most successful companies in the United States. However, she wasn't the old Brooke Davis. She wasn't the party girl or the slut anymore; she was sophisticated and hadn't had sex in almost a year. She was lonely and only one thing could fix it.

* * *

Lucas Scott was at his computer screen. It was blank just like it had been for the last several hours. He couldn't write anything. He hadn't written a book since senior year and it was killing him. He wanted to be a successful writer or basketball coach, but neither had worked out for him. He was lonely and only one thing could cure it.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer looked out the window and onto the Hollywood streets. Her office was small, but it was her own. She had just been promoted at her job at the record label and she couldn't be happier. The label had been really listening to her thoughts lately and the acts they were signing made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time on the radio. They reminded her of the songs her and her friends would listen to all night during high school and just talk. It made her feel comfortable.

* * *

Haley James-Scott was looking back at her high school class. She had been the literature teacher at Tree Hill High for almost a year and she loved it. Teaching the kids made her feel as if she was a tutor in high school again. She loved seeing the kids get a subject. It reminded her of when kids in the tutor center would finally get a problem. She felt good. The only thing that was missing in her life was her friends. She missed them. In a way, teaching here made her feel like she was connected with them and like they hadn't lost touch.

* * *

Nathan Scott just got out of the locker room of the Charlotte Bobcats. He was feeling a little sore, but he knew it was from all the workouts he had been doing lately. Coach had been working the team extra hard and it almost felt like he was back in high school doing suicides alongside Lucas and the Ravens. Whitey would push them until the breaking point. He wanted to get home for the weekend to see Haley who he hadn't seen since last week. It was difficult being in the NBA and having a wife, but him and Haley could do anything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Seriously, it's awesome. This is my first full chapter on FanFiction and I'm still trying to learn how to write decent. **

**I forgot to mention that James Lucas Scott (Jamie) isn't born. For some reason, I feel that he has brought the Naley romance down. They never have those awesome scenes anymore and he always walks in right when they're about to. It's like their relationship revolves around him. Anyways, I think he is adorable, but I liked my non-parental Naley better : )**

**The first couple of chapters are going to be getting to know everyone and telling what happened in the last four years of their lives. I promise that this story will start getting good : ) The first chapter is going to be about Brooke and then Lucas. The second chapter will be probably Haley, Nathan, and then Peyton. Then the real story will start. WOW I just realized I wrote a lot. Haha.**

**Read and Review : ) **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own One Tree Hill, or any characters in this story. Sadly, it all belongs to Mark Schawn. However, if I could I would totally steal it from him, bring Chad Michael Murray back, let Hilarie Burton drive off to Savannah to be with Jake and have Brucas be back together. **: )**

* * *

Brooke walked into her 5th Avenue penthouse and looked at her answering machine. 82 new messages. She had left this morning with 5 messages and in the eleven hours she had been gone, 77 new messages had formed. She pressed the 'delete' button and went into the shower. She had a tiring day at work and she needed to relax.

As she was stepping out of the shower, her cell phone rang. The area code was from a very familiar place. She hadn't been there in four years, but she felt as if she remembered everything about it. She knew exactly how to get from place to place and she knew everyone there. Normally, she wouldn't have answered the call, but something inside of her felt like she needed Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"Hello, Brooke Davis speaking." She sounded so sophisticated, completely opposite of how she was in high school.

"Hey Brooke, its Haley." She sounded shy and scared. Typical Haley, Brooke thought.

"I kind of figured," Brooke managed to giggle. Haley was the only one who bothered to call her after all these years. "What do you need Hales?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend here. Everyone misses you Brooke."

"Haley, I miss everyone too, but I have a life here. I have a company here. I can't just drop everything for a small town."

"But Brooke, it's not just any small town. It's Tree Hill. I understand you can't just drop everything in New York, but you have people who can takeover for a few days. We need you here Brooke." Haley was sounding really convincing. Brooke needed them too, but she didn't know how she felt about that.

"Why do you need me? Last time I heard, you and Nathan were doing absolutely great, you were teaching and he finally made it to the NBA, Lucas was working on a new book and-"

"And Peyton was working at a record label in California." Haley finished for her.

"Yeah. You guys don't need me."

"Yes we do!" Haley was getting aggravated. "Brooke, nothing has been the same since you left. Lucas can hardly write and he's a complete mess. Nathan and I hardly see each other and I miss my two best friends!"

"If I come back for a weekend, that's not going to change Hales. You'll only have one best friend and after I leave everything will just go back." Brooke was realizing that maybe she shouldn't have answered the phone. She just wanted to relax, and this conversation was defiantly not relaxing.

"One best friend is better than no best friends. You could help Luke write, he misses you, you know."

"Don't bring him into this. I'll think about it Hales, I'm not promising anything."

"That's all I ask."

With that, their phone conversation had ended and Brooke hung up the phone. What was she going to do? She had her company, but that was the only thing holding her back, and it was the only excuse she had. It wasn't enough; she needed Tree Hill more than anything right now. She had been lonely these past few months and she really needed to be reminded of the people who loved her.

Brooke went online to check the flights for Tree Hill and soon enough found a one-way ticket leaving in the morning. If it was any later than that, she knew she would freak out and not leave. She had no idea when she was going to be back to the city and she didn't really care. She called her assistant and soon enough she had cleared her whole schedule for the weekend.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Last time she was in Tree Hill, she had promised herself she would never come back. Last time was four years ago, and she had just graduated high school. Everything was happening so fast and then suddenly nothing was happening at all. She knew why she never went back to Tree Hill and so did two other people, but everyone else had no idea and she wasn't going to tell them soon.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at his desk staring at a blank computer. It seemed like he had being doing this a lot lately and he didn't really know why. He was miserable, yes, but that always brought better writing it seemed. When Brooke broke up with him in senior year, he wrote all night. When Peyton and Brooke left for California, he wrote for at least two hours every night for a week. When Peyton had rejected his proposal and he went to go see Brooke in New York, the days that followed were some of the best writing he had ever done. Ever since then, he couldn't finish a chapter. God knows he tried, he just couldn't do it. It had been almost two years and he had no explanation as to why he couldn't write a single sentence before deleting it.

Realizing he was not going to get much writing done, Lucas picked up his phone and dialed the numbers he knew so well. He needed her the most right now.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded like she was sleeping and he suddenly remembered the time difference.

"Hey. It's Luke. Sorry for waking you up, but I needed to hear your voice." He hadn't heard he voice in almost a year and he remembered why he loved hearing the advice she would give him in high school. He loved everything about her.

"Lucas, don't worry about it. I'm your mother; you used to wake me up when you were a baby all the time. What's on your mind?" She knew him so well. He didn't even have to say it, but she knew he was brooding. She was on the other side of the world and she still knew.

"Well, my book isn't doing as good as I want it to. I have nothing done and I've been trying to work on it the past year and a half. I haven't really seen much of anyone these days. Unless you count the store clerk who checks out my groceries."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I didn't raise you to whine about your sucky life. You have to live, your 22, you need to. So what if you cant write a book right now? You have plenty of time later in life or when you get inspiration. You can't go around looking for something to write about- it will come to you. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. Go talk to Haley or Nate and don't be too shy to call your mother once in a while. I love you, but I want my sleep so I'm going to go."

"I love you too mom. It sucks that you're in New Zealand, but I'm glad you and Andy are happy. Tell Lilly I said 'hi' and that I love her." He hung up the phone and smiled to himself. His mother always knew what to do, even if she was across the world.

He listened to her advice and went to go see his best friend and his brother. He hadn't talked to them since Nathan went on his latest road trip, about two weeks ago. He had a feeling that something good was going to come of this, but he had no clue as to what it was going to be.


End file.
